Oops, It's Just Steve Again
Oops, It's Just Steve Again is the sixth episode of the third season of Pokémon Tales: Battle Frontier. It aired 2/10/2017. It is a crossover with The Super Surprising Adventures of Steve. Story Ian, Metang, Max, Brendan and Wendy sit by the river side of Tohjo Falls, with their Carvahna, Goldeen and Swampert swimming around. The sound of the Tohjo Falls rages in the background, as Wendy stretches. Wendy: Ah! This is just what I wanted! (She leans against Brendan.) A relaxing day by Tohjo Falls, with no one else around! Brendan: Yeah. It is nice without all those other people around. Ian: (Grumbling) I still say we should be heading for the Battle Tower. Max: Hey, with your leg, you need to rest every once and a while! Besides, this place is so calm and peace… Voice: WWWWWWOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT! The group looks towards the falls, seeing a tiny Pokémon falling and crashing into the river below. Max: …ful. The group looks stunned, Ian recovering first. Ian: Swampert, go find out what that was. Swampert: Swamp. Swampert dives down, swimming towards the base of the falls. Lying on a rock at the bottom of the river is an Oshawott. Swampert picks it up, and takes it to the shore with the others. Oshawott: (Dazed) Oooosh. Wendy: Aw! This thing is actually sorta cute! Oshawott: Wott? Oshawott turns its head, looking at Wendy. Wendy smiles brightly at it, as Oshawott becomes lovestruck with hearts for eyes. Wendy picks Oshawott up, who snuggles up to her chest. Wendy giggles as it does. Wendy: Hey! That tickles! Max: Who’s that Pokémon? Oshawott: Oshawott! Brendan: That sounds like its saying “Oshawott.” Wendy: I wonder where it came from. Oshawott: (Excited) O! Oshawott, wott! Oshawott gets up, and tugs on Wendy’s hand. Oshawott walks off, taking Wendy with it. Brendan and Max look at each other, chuckling to each other. Max: I guess we’re going to find out! Oshawott leads the group along a cliffside trail, going behind the Tohjo Falls. Metang floats by Ian’s left side, serving as a hand rail for him as he limps after the others. Brendan: So, it lives behind the waterfall? Ian: Most likely in a cave. Wendy: A cave in the mountainside? Hopefully it isn’t by itself, and lives with someone. Max: Who would be as crazy to live in a cave? Oshawott: Wott! Oshawott lets go of Wendy’s hand, running ahead as it stops in front of a cave entrance. It runs inside, as everyone else follows. The base is filled with hi-tech appliances, with a 64’ screen TV, computer with several monitors, refrigerator and a king size bed. It has a Master Ball designed table with chairs around it, a shelf loaded with video games, and posters with varying women in bikinis. In front of the TV are several bean bag chairs, with someone standing in front of the widescreen, his back to the group. Boy: (Singing) Hit me, baby, one more time! On the screen is Karaoke Rumble, him singing into a wireless microphone. He is playing an online game, aiming for the high score. Boy: (Singing) I must confess that my loneliness is killing me! Now don't you know I still believe that you will be here and give me a sign! Hit me, baby, one more time! The song ends, where the end points are tallied up. It shows his screen name, TheThreeEds21, obtaining the new high score, beating Dioga beta’s score. Boy: Whoop-whoop! Yeah! Take that, Dioga beta! You just got your ass kicked! Oshawott: Wott! Oshawott is at the boy’s pant leg, tugging on it. Boy: Huh? Oshawott? Where have you been? Oshawott: (Pointing towards the entrance) Osha, osha, wott! The boy turns towards the cave entrance, revealing it to be Steve. He lets out a wide grin as he spots Ian. Steve: Ian, my man! Brendan and Max gasp in surprise, while Wendy looks bewildered. Wendy: Do you guys know him or something? Max: That’s Steve! Ian’s expression remains as stoic as ever as he turns around, walking towards the cave entrance. Wendy: You’re leaving?! Steve: Oh, don’t be like that man! Steve appears by Ian’s side, grabbing and spinning him around. Ian cringes as the spin bumps his right leg on a rock, with Metang staring angrily at Steve. Metang: (Intimidatingly) Tang. Steve: You don’t know how long I’ve waited for someone to find me here! I mean sure, this is my Secret Base/Mancave, but it’s been getting a bit lonely here. Check it! Steve drags Ian towards the computer station, the others following. Steve: I found this place not too long ago, and I was blown away! It came already with wi-fi, satellite TV, data plan! I have better coverage in this cave than I have in the entirety of the Kanto region! And I even have Poké Go network! That network has the worst coverage in forest and mountain areas! Now, Steve has a bounce in his step as he appears next to Wendy, creeping over her shoulder. She gasps in shock at his sudden appearance. Steve: Who is this fine little thing here? I mean, you always find some cute girls Ian. But this time, you’ve found one smoking hot bit Wendy lets out a shriek, as she slaps Steve in the face, knocking him to the ground. Wendy: Pervert! Just where was that hand reaching?! Steve: Huh? I wasn’t reaching anywhere yet, you who Wendy kicks Steve in the jaw, continuing to shriek. Brendan gets defensive, moving in front of her. Brendan: Hey, what are you doing to my girl? Steve gets up, rubbing his jaw. He looks astonished, then chuckles. Steve: Wait, she’s your girl? Damn, man! I didn’t think you had the skills! Hey, can I get a date with her? Brendan: Heck no! Steve: In that case, I challenge you to a battle! I win, I get a date with her. Wendy: (Angry) Come again? Look Steve, I’m not a trophy that can be fought over… Brendan: I accept! Wendy: Eh?! Brendy! Brendan: Don’t worry. I’m not going to lose to this punk! Later, Steve and Brendan stand in front of the widescreen, both with microphones in hand. They are going head to head in Karaoke Rumble. Wendy is pouting while sitting in a beanbag chair, Oshawott contently asleep in her lap. Wendy: (Flatly) I can’t believe they’re fighting for me with karaoke. Steve: (Singing) You are my fire, the one desire, believe when I say I want it that way! Brendan: (Singing) But we are two worlds apart, can’t reach to your heart! When you say that I want it that way! Steve & Brendan: (Singing) Tell me why ain't nothin' but a heartache! Tell me why ain't nothin' but a mistake! Tell me why I never wanna hear you say! I want it that way! Wendy groans in frustration, letting her head fall backwards into the beanbag chair.'' Ian is walking the perimeter of the cave, while Max looks over at him from the computer. Max: Hey, what are you looking for? Ian: Looking for the circuit breaker, or a generator. Don’t you find it weird for a cave to be lined with electricity? Let alone high speed internet and phone service? Max: Huh? I guess, but… Ian: But, there is no source of power here in the cave. Which means, this isn’t all there is. There’s more to the cave, something hidden. Wendy: Wait a second. You can barely use a cell phone, but you understand, whatever it was you just said? Ian follows the cave wall, knocking on the rock. He walks past the computer, spotting the wires from it. He follows them, where they come to a stop, disappearing into a wall. Ian knocks on that spot, a hollow sound ringing. Everyone besides Steve stops what their doing, turning and looking at the spot. Steve: (Singing) ''Cause I want it THAT WAY! The song ends, with TheThreeEds21 points skyrocket, as he takes the lead and the victory. FranticMumu20 loses. Steve: Whoop-whoop! Oh yeah! In your face! Ian: Metang, Take Down. Metang flies forward, leaving orange streaks behind it. It rams the hollow wall, destroying it. Steve notices what’s happening for the first time, freaking out. Steve: Dude! What the f Wendy strikes him in the back of the head, knocking him to the ground. He groans, as she huffs out air, strolling past. Steve: (In pain) Frick. What the frick are you doing to my base? Ian: There are stairs. Steve: Huh? For real? Steve gets up and goes over, standing beside Ian at the top of the doorway. They stare down the stairwell, it being pitch black. Oshawott appears by his feet, looking as well. It appears nervous, hiding behind Steve’s leg. Steve: No biggie. I can light it up. Go, Umbreon! Steve chooses Umbreon, it barking happily. Umbreon: Umbre! Steve: Use Flash! Umbreon’s rings Flash yellow, lighting the corridor. The stairs extend down further than the light illuminates. Steve: Uh, what’s down there? Ian: The reason your base has so much technology. Ian starts heading down the stairs, cautiously going one foot at a time. Metang floats overhead, as Steve lets out a chuckle. Steve: Well, no matter what’s down there, I’m not letting you mess up my sweet gig up here! Oshawott! Umbreon! Let us advance! Steve and Umbreon head down the stairs, as Oshawott still looks scared. Brendan, Max and Wendy follow, Wendy in distain. Wendy: Why does this always happen to us? Oshawott: Wott! Oshawott pounds its chest to display courage, as it hops down the stairs alongside Wendy. Up on the surface, on land above the Tohjo Falls, Joe and Dr. Zager are using a scanner like device, which detected the vibrations from Metang’s attack. The vibrations create a picture of the area deeper, showing a large dug out area. Joe: Hey, Zager! I think I found it! Dr. Zager: It’s Dr. Zager! And let me see! Dr. Zager pushes Joe out of the way, looking at the screen. Dr. Zager: Hm. The size seems appropriate. With luck, this is the base where Giovanni’s artificial Pokémon was created. After obtaining that data, we can use it to appeal to Cobalt, and join the new Team Rocket. Joe: Why not just make the Pokémon for ourselves? Overtake him? Dr. Zager: Anonymity. Being a scientist in a large organization, no one takes a second look at you. If you’re the main scientist and stand out in the open, those against you shoot you down. Doing it this way protects me and my discoveries, allowing me to continue my research. Though I don’t expect you to understand this. Joe: Yeah, yeah. I get it. You’re a coward, and want to be able to run and hide. That’s why you have me to protect your sorry ass. Dr. Zager scowls at this, though doesn’t respond. He instead clears his throat. Dr. Zager: (Scornfully) Let us just proceed into the cavern. End Scene Steve and Umbreon lead the way down the seemingly endless stairwell deeper into the mountains. Max, Brendan, Wendy and Oshawott follow behind, Wendy covering her ears in dismay. Steve: (Singing) Hey now, you're an all-star, get your game on, go play! Hey now, you're a rock star, get the show on, get paid! Wendy: (Exasperated) Could you please stop singing that song?! We’ve been on these stairs forever, and I’m seriously about to push you off them. Steve: Sure thing, babe. Steve looks back up the stairs, with Ian and Metang no longer in the light of Umbreon’s Flash. Steve: So, da fuq going on with Ian? He’s slow, which doesn’t fit his style at all. Max: He, hurt his leg. Steve: Ha! Serves the bast, (He catches Wendy’s glare) bastille gentleman right! Max: Bastille? He’s a fortress gentleman? Steve: Oh, forget it! The group makes it to the base of the stairs, the remnants of a laboratory illuminated by the Flash. Computers, capsules with fluid in them, scrap metal and papers are scattered all across the room. They advance deeper into it, finding armor suited on a mannequin of an unknown species. Wendy spots the armor, her face dropping as she shudders. Wendy: (Nervously) This place gives me the creeps! Oshawott pounds its chest, acting tough. Oshawott: Oshawott! Steve: Don’t worry there, baby. I’ll protect you from anything that comes at us. Wendy: Uh, ew! Wendy leans in closer to Brendan, clinging to his arm. She then looks at Steve and sticks her tongue out, Steve looking devastated. Steve: Oh, don’t be so hasty! Besides, I beat Brendan, so you technically owe me a date! Brendan: Oh, you so cheated! You kept singing when I obviously stopped! Wendy: Besides, I am so not a trophy! Steve: Don’t think of it like that! You should be flattered that we’re fighting over you! How about, think of it this way. Who would you rather have in this abandoned lab? A scrawny little sissy, or a brave and talented stud? The lights turn on, Steve and Oshawott screaming in fear as they jump back, hiding behind the nearest console. Umbreon stops its Flash, looking embarrassed. Umbreon: Umbre, um. Wendy: (Flatpan) Gee, so brave. (Giggling) I’d choose Brendy any day. Brendan: (Smugly) And I’d choose you too. Max: Ugh. Too lovey-dovey. Steve and Oshawott peek out from behind the console and spot Ian and Metang by a electric grid handle. Ian: It’s easier to see if there’s light, you know. Steve: You still trying to act all cool?! Ian walks forward, his limp now obvious to the eye. Steve smirks at this, as he stands across from Ian. Steve: If you’re still going to act all high and mighty, how about a battle? Ian: What are you talking about? Steve: You’re weak right now! I bet I could beat you with ease! Ian: Are we really going to do this? Steve: ‘ell yeah! (Singing) I'll tell you what I want, what I really, really want! I wanna, (ha) I wanna, (ha) I wanna, (ha) I wanna, (ha) I wanna really, really, really wanna battle ah! (Stops singing) Go, Scyther! Steve throws a Pokéball, choosing Scyther. Its abdomen is small, meaning it is Male. Scyther: SCYTHER! Ian: (Flatly) Fine. Let’s get this over with. Combusken. Ian opens a Pokéball, choosing Combusken. Combusken: Busken? Wendy: Sheesh. This guy’s got a problem. Brendan: The last time we saw Steve, it was pretty clear that those two have problems with each other. Max: They can work together if they need to, but mostly they bicker and Steve tries to rile Ian up. Steve: (With enthusiasm) Scyther, use Air Slash! Ian: Mirror Move. Scyther holds his scythe arm up, air forming around it. He swipes his scythe firing the Air Slash. Combusken forms a black mirror in front of him, the Air Slash going through and sending it back. Steve: Agility to Slash! Scyther speeds up and disappears with the Air Slash missing. Scyther appears behind Combusken, surprising him. Combusken: Busk?! Scyther Slashes through Combusken, knocking him into the air. Scyther flies after Combusken with Slash. Ian: Sky Uppercut, then Flamethrower! Combusken’s talons glow blue, as he parries the Slash. Steve: Too easy! Scyther uses Agility as Combusken breathes Flamethrower, Scyther landing at Ian’s feet. He steps back, cringing when he puts weight down on his right leg. Steve: There’s our opening! Speed in with Giga Impact! Scyther flies at Combusken, with spiraling purple energy forming around it. Wendy: What is going on?! Max: Ian’s reaction time is down! Brendan: Is that leg even worse than before? Ian: (In a frenzy) Combusken, use Overheat! Combusken’s body glows red, as he forms a swirling white fireball. He fires a stream of fire, it colliding with Giga Impact, Scyther ramming Combusken at the same time. There’s an explosion, with both Pokémon standing on the ground, panting. Steve: Oh yeah! In your face! Scyther took your Overheat and beat it! (Singing) Say my name, say my name! Max: But Fire types are strong against Bug! Brendan: I guess he’s been working on more than just his singing voice. Ian: Flamethrower. Voice: Hydro Cannon! Combusken prepares a weakened Flamethrower, as two powerful orbs of water shoot from the stairwell, hitting both Combusken and Scyther. The two hit the ground defeated, as everyone looks at the stairs. Joe is snickering as he comes down with his Blastoise, Dr. Zager following behind. Steve: Jacob?! Joe: Oh, for Arceus’ sake! My name is Joe, you fu… Wendy: DON’T YOU DARE CUSS! YOU VULGAR BEASTS! Joe is taken aback by this, staring back at Wendy. Joe: You dare talk back to me?! Blastoise, let’s take them out with Hydro Pump! Blastoise: Bla. Ian: Take Down. Metang charges at Joe and Blastoise with Take Down, Joe gasping and ducking down. Blastoise is recharging and can’t move, being knocked away, crashing and crushing a computer console. Ian starts limping off at an angle, Metang taking recoil damage as it makes it back to Ian. Blastoise gets up, as Joe runs over and they stare Ian down. Joe: Oh, f*ck! You again?! A Water Gun hits Joe in the face, soaking him. He spits the water out to breathe, seeing Oshawott was responsible for it, goaded by Wendy. Wendy: Nice job, Oshawott. Oshawott: (Nervously) Osha. Joe: Dr. Zager, permission to destroy all these pests! Dr. Zager: Yes, yes. Just leave the system online for me to get the data I need. Ian’s eye glances to the side, spotting the armor off to the side. His eyes focus back on Dr. Zager. Ian: That Pokémon that Giovanni used at the Indigo Plateau. Mewtwo. Dr. Zager: Mew, two? Joe: Doesn’t matter what it’s called! We’re going to ensure that more of them can be created, so Team Rocket can rise again! Blastoise, Hydro Pump! Blastoise fires Hydro Pump from its cannons, soaring right at Ian and Metang. Steve: Forgetting someone, b*tch? Luxray, use Thunder! Steve throws the Pokéball and chooses Luxray, which fires Thunder, canceling out Hydro Pump. Dr. Zager is typing at a computer, pulling up files of an experiment. Dr. Zager: So, this is how they created it. Despite all my knowledge, I’ve never seen anything like this before. Brendan: Okay, we can’t let that guy get, whatever he’s after! Max, Wendy, you drive him off! I’ll give those two heroes a hand fighting that guy. Joe: Ha! You think you can handle me?! Not after I show all you weaklings up! I have a new piece of technology! All thanks to Zager! Dr. Zager: Dr. Zager! Joe: Whatev! Joe reaches into his pocket, pulling out what resembles a glass gem. He throws it at Blastoise’s back, it releasing shining multi-colored light, with yellow streams encasing Blastoise. Blastoise morphs in shape, its head reshaping with a ridge down the middle. His two cannons disappear, as a hole forms on its shell for one large cannon. Two new cannons form, one on each wrist, as its stands hunched over. Blastoise: BLAST! Steve: That’s fu, I mean frisking awesome! He has like, three cannons! Joe: I know, right?! Now, Blastoise, Hydro Cannon! Ian does a sidestep, working to move out of range. Blastoise points its back cannon at Steve, its left arm cannon at Brendan, and its right arm cannon at Ian. Blastoise fires Hydro Cannon from all three, soaring at the three of them. The first Hydro Cannon hits at Brendan’s feet, causing an explosion, him lost in the mist. Metang flies forward, taking the Hydro Cannon for Ian. The explosion knocks them both back. The third Hydro Cannon flies at Steve and Luxray, when Umbreon moves in to intercept it. Umbreon: Umbre! Steve: Holy sh*t, Umbreon! I forgot you were still out! Umbreon and Luxray take the Hydro Cannon, the two skidding back behind Steve, both struggling to get back up. Dr. Zager continues to type on the computer, when Oshawott jumps onto the computer, firing a Water Gun in his face. Dr. Zager gurgles and backs up, Wendy standing behind him struggling to lift Bonsly up over her head. Bonsly cheers happily like they’re playing airplane, obtaining Dr. Zager’s attention. Dr. Zager: What? You would dare strike one of the greatest minds of Team… Wendy slams Bonsly into his head, knocking him to the ground. The weight from the down swing causes Wendy to topple over as well, kneeling besides the computer desktop. Bonsly is cheering happily, as Wendy crawls over to it, revealing a flash drive inserted in the desktop. Wendy cradles Bonsly, relieved. Wendy: Oh, whoo! I thought that’d hurt you a little bit. You did such a good job! Bonsly: Bons! Max is typing on the computer, a downloading bar on the screen, copying all the files. Max: It’s no good! I don’t think I can stop it! Wendy: Then, let’s try this! Bonsly, use your Slam! Wendy strains as she lifts Bonsly over her head again, and Slams it into the computer screen. The screen sparks from electricity as it breaks, Max looking perplexed. Max: Uh, that’s not how computers work. Huh? A glimmer catches Max’s eye, as he looks over at the unconscious Dr. Zager. Two glass gems have rolled out of his pockets, as Max picks them up. Ian: Sceptile, go for Leaf Blade! Ian throws the Fast Ball, choosing Sceptile. Sceptile: Sceptile! Sceptile dashes forward with glowing Leaf Blades on its arms at Blastoise, it standing its ground. Blastoise takes the attack, as well as a Thunder from Luxray. Joe looks revolted, as he howls out. Joe: Okay, recharge time is over! Blastoise, focus your power with Hydro Pump! Blastoise shoots Hydro Pump from all three cannons, forcing Sceptile back to dodge. Ian sidesteps again to the left, him leaning more with his upper body due to not pushing off hard from his leg. Steve glances at him, disheartened. Steve: Dude, just chill already! That leg looks like it’s getting worse! Ian: If you’re not going to help, then just back off! (He turns to look at Joe.) Hey! Johnny! Joe yells in anger, focusing his attention on Ian. Joe: I forgot that you’re just as annoying as Steve! Where he’s loud and obnoxious, you’re just damn irritating! Blastoise, kill him with a full power Hydro Cannon! Blastoise points all three cannons at Ian, firing Hydro Cannon. Ian smirks at this. Ian: Sceptile! Duck! Ian leans forward, allowing momentum to let him fall to the floor. Sceptile lands on the ground next to him, crouching low and using its tail as a cushion for Ian. Ian lands on it as Hydro Cannon goes overhead, it striking the generator behind him. It sparks and explodes, the lights going out. It is total darkness, as a pair of red piercing eyes shine through. Steve: Ah, I see what’s going on. Luxray, use Thunder! Ian: Sceptile, Leaf Storm! The Thunder attack originates from the source of the eyes, Luxray lighting up as Thunder strikes Blastoise, illuminating it as it is electrocuted. Sceptile then arcs its tail forward, releasing a spiral of leaves. Leaf Storm slams into Blastoise, defeating it. A flash of light occurs as Blastoise reverts to its original appearance, the cavern going dark once more. Steve: Umbreon, light this place up with Flash! Umbreon uses Flash, lighting the cave back up. Wendy and Max run over to Brendan, who’s out cold. Joe returns Blastoise, howling in frustration. Joe: Stupid Zager! He said those mutated evolutions were stronger than regular Pokémon! Go, Steelix! Joe throws a Pokéball, choosing Steelix. Steelix roars, as Ian limps back over next to Steve. Ian: His Onix from last time evolved. Steve: Hey, uh, good strategy with the generator there. Even if you totally destroyed my base. Ian: Is that all you can think about? Steve: Eh, sorta. Joe: Now, Steelix! Show off even more power! Joe pulls out another glass gem, smashing it into Steelix’s tail. It glows as it morphs into a new form, growing in size. Its jaw morphs and grows in size, as several crystallite spikes grow out of its back and form on its tail. It roars loudly, taking up almost the entire size of the laboratory. Steve: Da fuq?! Max: It’s humungous! Joe: Now, Steelix, use Earthquake! Ian: Huh? No, wait! Steelix raises its tail, slamming it into the ground. The Earthquake spreads through the laboratory, crushing everything in it, the machinery and the walls crumble to the Earthquake. Umbreon and Luxray are defeated by the attack, the cave going pitch black as a cave in occurs. The sound of falling boulders occurs, heading towards them. Joe: Well, f*ck! Steelix! Make us a sky light with Hyper Beam! A large Hyper Beam illuminates the area, as it pierces clean through the ceiling, going upward several miles before breaking the surface, letting sunlight pour in. Oshawott freaks out from the light, before noticing a boulder falling towards them. Wendy screams, when Oshawott becomes determined, repelling it to the side with Water Gun. Wendy cheers in delight, hugging Oshawott. Wendy: Oh, great job, Oshawott! Oshawott: Sha! Brendan sits up, rubbing the back of his head. Brendan: Ugh. That hurt. Ian: Brendan! Get them out of here! Ian struggles to stand, as a boulder falls at his head. Sceptile leaps and cuts clean through the boulder with Leaf Blade. Steve has chosen Charizard, it using Inferno to blast another boulder away from Steve. Steve: How the *ell are they going to get out?! This is a carnage! We’re all going to die! Max: Ian! Steve! Use these! Max throws the glass gems from before, Steve catching both of them. He tosses one over to Ian, who snags it in his hand. Brendan: Onix, come on out! Brendan opens his Pokéball, choosing Onix. It bellows with power, noticing the cave in. Brendan: Onix, lower your head! Everyone, grab onto its fin! Brendan, Max and Wendy grab onto Onix’s fin, as Oshawott climbs onto Onix’s head. Brendan: Now, take us up that skylight! Onix begins to rise up, as Oshawott uses Water Gun to repel falling boulders. Charizard breathes Inferno at Steelix, which coils and dodges with ease. Sceptile carries Ian over to Steve, and maneuvers to deflect falling boulders. The ground begins to crack underneath them. Steve: You better have another Pokémon that can fight against that thing! One more Earthquake and we’re goners! Ian: Agreed. Fortunately, I think we can contain it. Swampert, you’re up! Ian throws a Pokéball, choosing Swampert. Swampert: Swamp! (It sees the chaos around it.) Swamp?! Ian: It’s up to you, buddy. We need your strength here. Swampert: Swa! Ian: Now, use Muddy Water! Swampert inhales, then spews a powerful stream of Muddy Water. Steelix swings its tail, blocking the attack. Charizard circles overhead, dodging a boulder and breathes Inferno. Steelix takes it, and fires Hyper Beam. Charizard leans back to dodge, it barely missing. Joe: I think it’s time to desolate you! Steelix, use Earthquake! Ian: I don’t think so! Swampert, use Wide Guard! Expansion! Swampert glows with an orange aura, as it swings its arms from down at its side upward. An orange energy barrier expands and travels forward, wrapping around Steelix and connecting together. Steelix slams the ground with Earthquake, it reverberating off the energy walls and back inward, remaining inside the Wide Guard. Steve: (Stunned) Whoa. Could you have made that technique any cooler looking? Joe: Steelix, Hyper Beam! Wipe them out! Steelix looks at Ian and Steve, charging Hyper Beam. Steve: Huh. Maybe, Charizard, come down! (Singing) I’ve got the power! Charizard flies down, as Steve throws the glass gem at Charizard, it bursting and releasing energy. It morphs and turns black, with notches on its lower wings, and blue flames coming out of its mouth. Steve: (Impressed) Damn. He looks like a badass now with that black color and blue flames! (Singing) Burn baby burn! Charizard Inferno! Charizard breathes a powerful Inferno, as Steelix fires Hyper Beam. The attacks collide and explode on each other, causing a stalemate. Steelix then swings its tail around with Iron Tail, as Swampert moves and catches it. It strains as it presses back, skidding backwards. Ian: Swampert, use Mud Shot! Swampert fires several Mud Shots, exploding on impact with the tail, repelling it. Onix stretches up as far up as it can, almost reaching the base of the hole. A boulder falls at them, as Oshawott fires Water Gun, it being unable to deflect it. Wendy: It’s too big! Oshawott: Wott! Oshawott leaps off Onix’s head, drawing its scalchop. It forms a blue energy blade, cutting through the boulder with Razor Shell. Brendan: That was new. Max: That was Razor Shell! Wendy: Oh, such a good job, Oshawott! Oshawott: (Blushing) Wott! (Realizing something) Wott? Oshawott is in midair, falling past Onix’s head. The others gasp as it falls, Wendy reaching out to catch it. The ground below shakes, causing Wendy to lose her grip on Onix, falling along with Oshawott. She screams, but manages to embrace Oshawott in her arms as they do. Ian looks up, seeing them fall. Ian: Sceptile, get them! Swampert, Muddy Water! Sceptile takes off running up Onix as Swampert fires Muddy Water, striking Steelix. Sceptile speeds up with Quick Attack, as Wendy and Oshawott fall right at it. Sceptile swoops them up, Wendy looking up in shock. Wendy: Ian, sent you to save me? Sceptile: Scep! Sceptile lands on Onix’s head, it stretched out as far as it can. Brendan: Thanks, Onix. Spinda, don’t fail us now! Brendan opens his Pokéball, choosing Spinda. Spinda: Spin! Brendan: Spinda, use Psychic! Lift us to the surface! Spinda glows blue, using Psychic to lift Brendan, Max, Wendy, Oshawott and Sceptile up into the air. Brendan returns Onix, as they float upward. Ian: Good. They’re getting out. Steve: You’re more concerned about them than our safety? Ian: I know you can handle it. Steve: Huh? Then why act like you’re so superior to me?! Ian: I don’t. You’re just annoying. Joe: I can agree on that! Steelix, Hyper Beam! Ian: Steve, deflect that. Then get Swampert in the air. Steve: Heh. I think I can handle that. Charizard, Inferno! Steelix fires Hyper Beam, as Charizard fires Inferno, canceling it out. Charizard then swoops down, picking Swampert up and flying into the air. Ian inspects the glass gem in his hand, contemplating. He then tosses it, it flying and shattering upon contact with Swampert. It bursts and releases energy, as Swampert’s body swells up like a balloon. Ian: Now, Swampert! Use Hammer Arm! Charizard and Swampert are above Steelix now, as Charizard drops Swampert. Swampert’s arms glow white, as it goes to swing them at Steelix. Steelix blocks the attack with its head, the impact cracking the ground underneath it. Steve: The ground’s pretty unstable. I think it’s time to ditch this stupid base. Charizard! Blast Burn! Charizard’s body becomes encased in light blue flames. It then punches the ground, sending a wave of energy through it, breaking the ground as it goes. The energy makes it underneath Steelix, as the energy explodes upward in flames, enveloping Steelix. The ground breaks, causing the entirety of the cave floor to break. Joe, Steelix, and the unconscious Dr. Zager fall through the hole made. The crumbling ground approaches Steve and Ian, Steve freaking out. Steve: Charizard! Hurry! Ian: Swampert! Muddy Water! Charizard flies over towards Steve and Ian, as Swampert spits Muddy Water, pushing off a boulder, suspending it in the air. Charizard swoops Steve up as Ian gets on top of Swampert, it propelling them upwards. Ian: Nice job there. Steve: Oh, yeah! I just beat that grade A jerk! Now you have to respect me! Ian: Sure. You’re still annoying. Steve: (Grinning) Damn straight. Charizard and Swampert land on the surface of the mountain, it being a flat grassy area. The river leading to the Tohjo Falls is over to the side of them. Brendan, Spinda, Max, Sceptile, Wendy and Oshawott are all there waiting for them. Sceptile goes over to Ian, as Oshawott cries as it leaps into Steve’s arms. Steve: Hey, you big crybaby! (Tearing up) Don’t make me start! A figure swoops out of the hole in the ground, Joe hanging onto a Golbat while carrying the unconscious Dr. Zager. Golbat sets Joe down on the ground, who just lets Dr. Zager drop. Joe is panting with crazed anger. Joe: You think this is over?! It is never over! Team Rocket will rise again! I will fu… A solid thunk occurs, Joe’s expression stunned and frozen. Joe falls over as Wendy stands behind him, wielding Bonsly in her arms again. Wendy: (Panting) I, am, tired, of, all, this, CUSSING! Why don’t you bastards know how to talk around a lady?! Wendy keeps panting, everyone besides Ian looking stunned. Steve leans over towards Brendan. Steve: (Whispering) Should I tell her? Brendan: (Whispering) I don’t think that’d be wise. Steve: In that case, I’ll address this to the unconscious ones. Steve clears his throat, and starts singing. Steve: (Singing) Bye, bye, bye. Bye, bye, bye. BYE BYE! Charizard and Swampert glow with a yellow light, as they both revert back to their original form. Swampert looks surprised, as Steve and Charizard grumble in disappointment. Steve: Aw! I was hoping that was permanent. Max: Either way, that was an interesting transformation. Ian walks over to Swampert, petting it. Swampert looks content, grinning. Ian: Excellent battle there, Swampert. Swampert: Swa. Steve: That Swampert’s a lot stronger than the last time I saw it. So, how about a battle? My Charizard vs. your Swampert? Ian and Swampert look at each other, then back at Steve and Charizard, nodding in agreement. Ian: You’re on. Steve and Charizard run past Ian and Swampert, making room for a battle field. They then stare them down again, eager to go. Wendy: Eh?! They’re going to battle again?! Max: When all’s said and done, those two still want to prove who’s the best. Steve: Inferno! Ian: Muddy Water! Charizard breathes Flamethrower, as Swampert spits Muddy Water. They collide, creating a mist. End Scene A single light source shines in the cave of the old laboratory, climbing over the rubble and debris. A Persian walks by his side, climbing over the debris and hopping across. It scours the area, growling. Voice: That’s right. The signal came from here. You recognize this place, don’t you? Persian meows in response, the figure smiling. Figure: Yes. This must be one of Father’s secret research bases, one he denied me access to. But, everything seems to have a way of coming around full circle. Persian lets out an alerting meow, as is Slashes through a boulder, breaking it apart. Something glimmers in the light, as the figure bends down to pick it up. He holds the flash drive up into the light, his face being illuminated as well. Cobalt: Well now. It appears, I can figure out what they were working on here after all. Main Events * Steve returns, revealing his Oshawott, Umbreon and Scyther. * Joe and Dr. Zager return. * Joe's Onix is revealed to have evolved into Steelix. * Dr. Zager creates a crude version of the Mega Stones, enabling a one-time usage. * Cobalt returns. Characters * Ian * Steve * Wendy * Brendan * Max Villains * Team Rocket ** Joe ** Dr. Zager ** Cobalt Pokémon * Metang (Ian's) * Swampert (Ian's) ** Mega Swampert * Combusken (Ian's) * Sceptile (Ian's) * Oshawott (Steve's) * Umbreon (Steve's) * Scyther (Steve's) * Luxray (Steve's) * Charizard (Steve's) ** Mega Charizard X * Goldeen (Wendy's) * Bonsly (Wendy's) * Carvanha (Brendan's) * Onix (Brendan's) * Spinda (Brendan's) * Blastoise (Joe's) ** Mega Blastoise * Steelix (Joe's) ** Mega Steelix * Golbat (Joe's) * Persian (Cobalt's) Trivia * This is the third crossover of mine with Steve. ** All three crossovers have had a Blastoise in them. * The cave that Steve inhabits is based off the cave that Giovanni hides out in the Gen IV games. This is also why it connects to an underground lab. * Steve sings several 90's songs in this episode. The list includes of... ** All Star (Smash Mouth) ** Baby, One More Time (Britney Spears) ** Wannabe (Spice Girls) ** I Want It That Way (Backstreet Boys) ** Bye Bye Bye (NSYNC) ** Say My Name (Destiny's Child) *** He also sings Disco Inferno (The Trammps), which is from the 70's. *** The title is based off of Oops, I Did it Again (Britney Spears) * As opposed to other crossover with Steve, where all forms of cussing were stopped, this episode is the first to feature uninterrupted cussing, while remaining censored. ** To keep with the running joke from previous crossovers, Wendy would hit Steve or interrupt him and Joe when they tried to cuss. ** Wendy cussing towards the end is the first time that a non-crossover character cusses in this franchise. * In the online karaoke battle towards the beginning, Steve beats Dioga beta, which is my user name. * Brendan's user name, FranticMumu20, is based off the Pokémon Adventures manga. ** Frantic is based off Frantic Shipping, the shipping between Ruby and Sapphire. ** Mumu is the nickname of Ruby's Swampert, at least in a few translations. This also pertains to Ian's Swampert's large role in this episode. ** 20 is the number of ribbons Ruby obtained, which is all of them in Hoenn. * If Ian and Steve's first battle were to go uninterrupted, Steve would've won. * This episode features the third hint towards Mega Evolution in the Pokémon Tales Franchise. The other times were Vs. Groudon and Kyogre and in Battle of the Tower. ** The idea of Mega Evolution is unknown here, therefore it isn't mentioned. It is just thought to be a mutated evolution, as stated by Joe. * The name Mewtwo is spoken aloud for the first time in the franchise. When its name was revealed to Ian in Vs. Mewtwo 2, it said it telepathically. * Cobalt makes his first physical appearance since Vs. Mewtwo 2. ** I found this crossover as a good excuse to give Cobalt access to the data on Mewtwo. * This is the first episode where Wendy uses a Pokémon that her Roselia does not appear. * Wendy uses Bonsly similar to how it is used as an item in the Super Smash Bros series. It is heavy to lift, and does heavy damage when thrown at someone. * The phone and internet provider that Steve mentioned, Poké Go, is named after the smartphone app Pokémon Go. ** This is the same service that Ian and the gang have. ** It is revealed that the provider has terrible coverage in forests and mountains. This will be important later. Category:Episodes Category:Pokémon Tales Category:Pokémon Tales: Battle Frontier Category:Pokémon Tales: Crossovers Category:Pokémon Tales: Injury Arc Category:Pokémon Tales: Team Rocket Category:The Super Surprising Adventures of Steve